


Mission Love

by Lyam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyam/pseuds/Lyam
Summary: Naruto AUNaruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha sont tous les trois très connu dans Konoha Hugh, pour leur trio dégenté.Êtes vous prêt à suivre leur aventure plus que cataclyclismique ?Surtout quand l'un de leur objectif et de faire sortir leur Kashi-nee avec le père de Naruto.xXxYaoi | Minato x KakashiPrésence de beaucoup d'humourLes Personnages ne m'appartient pasMerci de ne pas Plagier





	1. La Renaissane du Trio

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce ship ou que j'écris ici ou sur Wattpad.  
> Les personnages sont légèrement ou surement OOC, pour le bien de cette histoire  
> Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**PDV Omniscient**

Dans une ville du nom de Konoha, se trouver un établissement du nom Konoha Hugh School. Un établissement très connu pour ses yeux de réussite de plus de 99%, et les personnes influentes qui avait étudier là-bas.

À un moment de l'après midi le soleil toujours en haut dans le ciel sans aucun nuage au alentours, plusieurs bruits de pas en train de courir pouvait se faire entendre.

Un jeune blond au yeux bleu océan, prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre -grande ouverte- avant de se balancer dessus, sautant dessus. Il portait l'uniforme de l'établissement, -composé d'une chemise blanche, le pull jaune orangé et la veste bleu marine et blancs à la fin et sur les bouts de manches - à l'exception que sa veste qui était fermé.

Il fut vite rejoindre par un autre étudient, un jeune brun au yeux noir, qui s'en prendre appui sauta aussi par la fenêtre. Comparé au jeune blond par rapport à son uniforme, sa veste était attaché sur son bassin.

\- Naruto !! Sasuke !! Revenez ici tout de suite ! **Crie la voie d'un surveillant les mains sur les rebord de la fenêtre**

\- Hahaha ! Vous pourrez toujours courir pour qu'on revienne dattebayo ! **Dis le dénommé Naruto en lui tirant la langue**

\- Hm. **Fit simplement Sasuke prenant ses grands airs**

Naruto et Sasuke courait désormais rapidement dans le hall principal, l'endroit où ils pourrait se faire attraper à tous moment.

À leur grand malheur ici, il n'avait aucune cachette et n'en connaissait aucune assez bonne, pour les laisser tranquille un bon bout de temps.

\- C'est pas vrai, si on nous rattrape on est foutu, dattebayo. **Rapplique Naruto avec des sueurs sur le visage**

\- Hm. Malheureusement, je ne connais aucune cachette nous permettent d'être tranquille sans nous repérer. **Affirme finalement Sasuke**

x

xXx

x

Au même moment, dans un autre endroit de l'établissement de Konoha Hugh, un autre déclenchement avait fait lieu.

\- Haruno reviens ici ! **Crie un étudiant aux cheveux ébène**

Une jeune fille au cheveux court de couleur rose cerisier, aux yeux vert émeraude et à la peau beige était elle aussi en train de courir. Sa veste était ouverte, est certain ématome était visible sur sa joue du à plusieurs combats. Son nom était Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille au tempérament aggresive.

\- Essayer déjà de m'attraper bande de boulet !! **Crie Haruno d'un air provoquant**

\- Attend qu'on t'attraper et tu va voir !! **Répondis un brun en colère**

\- On va voir qui sera le boulet ! **Crie un autre**

Sakura qui était à une bonne dizaine de m'être du groupe, pris le couloir à droite avant de se planquer dans un casier qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Après tout se casier n'était pas un casier normal, en effet si on pousser le fond du casier, une salle secrète était accessible. Elle dégaga alors le passage pour laisser la salle accessible, restant au moins une bonnne trentaine de minute avant le prochain cours.

Quelque minute plus tard, elle vu le groupe de garçon en colère passait en une vitesse sans se demander si elle était la. Elle soupira de soulagement de pouvoir enfin respiré tranquillement, sans avoir des tyrans derrière elle à ses trousses.

À son grand étonnement, elle entendu des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle était. Se fus avec surprise qu'elle vu un jeune blond et un brun - qu'elle sembler avoir déjà rencontré- regardé de droite à gauche comme pour chercher une cachette, se disait-elle.

\- On est dans la mouise Sasuke, dattebayo. Couina le jeune blond en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens

\- Je le sais Naruto. **Répondis Sasuke irrité** À la place de gigoter cherchent un endroit où nous cacher !

\- Ils sont là-bas ! **Crie soudainement une voie**

Sans même que la jeune fille au cheveux rose cerisier ne comprenne, son corps bougea de tout seul. Elle ouvrit avec fracas la porte du casier fessant sursauter les deux jeune hommes et pris leurs bras, les tirent vers elle, ferment la porte du casier.

Les trois c'était retrouvé subitement au sol, toujours dans les vapes après un moment plus que éléctrisant.

x

xXx

x

\- Alors je suis Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo. **Répondis le jeune blond avec un sourire** Plus connu sous le nom de Naru.

\- Sasuke Uchiha. **Dis simplement le jeune homme d'un ton neutre** Aussi surnommé Sharingan du aux fait que je peut copier n'importe qui juste en l'analysent.

\- Sakura Haruno. **Répondis fierment la jeune fille** Mais je suis aussi connu sous le nom la Cherry, le surnom qu'on m'a donné.

\- Alors c'est toi celle qu'on surnomme Cherry. Celle qui n'aurait jamais perdu un seul combat depuis son arrivé, et très crains. **Dis simplement Sasuke**

\- Attends mais tu ne serait pas dans notre classe par hasard, dattebayo ? **Questionne Naruto en la regardant de près** Celle qui ne serait presque jamais présent au cours du à ses exclusion ou par sèche, et qui pourtant à des bonne note, dattebayo.

Les trois se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds après cette explication. Une mine surprise pouvait se traduire dans leur visage choqué par la révélation faite par Naruto.

\- Attend mais tu as raison Naruto. Je me disait bien t'avoir déjà vu, tu es la jeune fille qui dès le premier jour à était convoqué chez le proviseur Namikaze.

\- En effet c'est bien moi. **Répondis simplement la jeune fille** Mais vous aussi j'en connaît des choses sur vous. Sasuke et Naruto, les meilleurs amis et le duo imbattable une fois réuni. Toi Naruto tu es très agile, rapide dont t'es réflexions sont bien au dessus de la moyenne. Tandis que toi Sasuke tu rempli ses combles, tu es malin, intelligent, et agile, un très bon pilier de votre duo grâce à tes performances. **Explique Sakura**

Les deux garçon furent plus que surpris par l'analyse de la jeune fille au cheveux rose cerisier. Rien qu'avec son analyse plus sue surprenante elle venait de décrire leur duo. Après un long moment d'absence de bruit, le jeune Uchiha décida de casser ce silence pesant.

\- Alors la rumeur disait vrai. **Dis Naruto à voie basse** Cherry, celle qui a une analyse bien au dessus de la moyenne, possèdent une force de titan, dattebayo.

\- En effet. **Répondis simplement Sakura**

\- C'est d'une personne comme toi qu'en à besoin dans notre équipe. **Dis simplement Sasuke-kun en la regardant**

\- Et pourquoi j'accepterai ? **Questionne Sakura un oeil fermé**

\- Parce qu'on est t'es amis Sakura-chan, ne me dit pas que tu l'a oublié, dattebayo. **Dit Naruto en lui fessant sourire** Même si nos chemins ont était séparé par le passé et qu'on a décidé d'agir comme parfait inconnu entre nous et toi, je sait que tu n'a pas oublié, dattebayo. **Affirme Naruto en déballant tout**

\- Pour qui tu me prend Naruto. **Dit Sakura d'un air joueur**

\- Alors c'est décidé ! La Team 7 est de retour, dattebayo ! **Crie Naruto d'un ton joyeux**

\- Moins fort Naruto/abruti ! **Cris Sasuke-kun et Sakura sur le jeune blond**

\- Gomen, gomen, dattebayo. **Fis Naruto désemparé**

Et c'est comme ça que le trio se former pour la deuxième fois. Un trio uni sans doute par le destin ou par pir hasard sans doute. Mais si il y a bien une chose de sur, c'est que c'est trois la compte bien mettre cette établissement en dessus dessous.


	2. Celui qu'on surnomme Croc Blanc Junior

** PDV Omniscient **

Dans le couloir de Konoha Hugh à moitié vide, ou trois jeune étudiants courrait en position. Le jeune Sasuke était devant guidant les pas et Sakura et Naruto était derrière lui.

\- Sakura ? **Questionne une voie plutôt grave**

\- En position. **Chuchote la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

\- Naruto ? **Redemande la voie**

\- Je suis plus que prêt, dattebayo. **Dit t'il déterminé**

\- Je te demande si tu es en position !!? **Réprimande Sasuke-kun à voie basse**

\- Aye, aye désolé Sasuke. Je suis en position, dattebayo. **Dis Naruto d'une voie déprimé**

Alors que les trois jeune trio courrait, derrière eux se trouver un groupe de garçon dont Sakura connais ait très bien. Il était composé de trois jeune homme plus âgé que eux et plus qu'énervé, ne voulant juste défouler leur haine.

\- Revener ici !! **Cris un brun**

\- Cette fois ci on va t'attraper Haruno de malheur !! **Crie la personne aux cheveux roux**

\- Si je vous attrape vous aller voir. Je vais vous faire payer pour ce que vous avez fait !! **Crie un blond celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe**

\- Essayer déjà de nous attraper, les abrutis de services, dattebayo !! **Répondis Sakura et Naruto en leur tirant la langue les provoquant**

\- Bon vous savez ce qu'on a à faire !! **Dis finalement Sasuke**

Sakura devançant Sasuke, ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide, vus que cette classe n'avait pas cours à cette heure. Naruto -grâce à une grande agilité- ferma la porte avec fracas, ou on pouvait entendre le trio se prendre la porte, du à la vitesse de leur course.

\- On est au rez-de-chaussée, n'est ce pas, dattebayo ? **Demande Naruto de relevant**

\- En effet, normalement il n'y aurait personne qui passera par la d'après mes informations. **Explique Sakura regardant Naruto**

Rapidement Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre, pendant que les deux autres parler, et il leur fit signe de venir car dans quelque seconde, le trio à leur poursuite sera dans la salle.

Alors que le porte s'ouvrit pour une deuxième fois en fracas, Sasuke avait sauté de la fenêtre prenant appuie sur le rebord vite suivit par Naruto qui sauta en plongeant.

Alors que Sakura aller faire de même, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant avec amusement le trio d'un sourire joueur. Ce groupe était vraiment composé que d'idiot fini, se dit t-elle.

\- À une prochaine gros bêta. **Se moqua Sakura**

La seconde d'après alors qu'il foncer vers elle, Sakura c'était déjà penché en arrière, tombant vers le sol avant de faire un trois cent soixante degrés et tombé sur ses pieds. Elle entama de suite une course pour rattraper les deux autres qui était sûrement pas très loin, entrain de l'attendre.

\- C'est pas vrai !! **Crie un gars du groupe énervé**

\- La prochaine fois, on vous aura !! **Crie un autre**

Un groupe composé que d'idiot fini, répéta t-elle désespéré

x

xXx

x

\- Pas s'y loin est on y passé, dattebayo. **Souffla Naruto pour respirer une grande bouffe d'air**

\- Parle pour toi, c'est pas comme si tu était la personne visée . **Répondu Sakura le regardant d'un air blasé**

\- Bas en même temps, avec ton caractère et ta force de brute, ça ne m'étonne pas que- **Commencer Naruto**

La seconde d'après, avant que Naruto ne pus finir sa phrase, un poing serré se retrouver sur sa joue l'envoyant balader quelque mètre plus loin.

\- Répète encore ça, Namikaze !! **Répondu Haruno furieuse**

\- Du calme vous deux. Sakura tu sait Naruto n'a pas vraiment tort, tu devrait apprendre a contrer ta force du tu veut avoir un petit ami un- **Commence Sasuke les yeux fermés**

Avant même que Sasuke ne pu finir sa phrase et voir le coup finir, le poing de Sakura c'ètait déjà retrouvé sur son front, l'envoyant comme Naruto ballade à quelque mètre, pas très loin de lui.

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas comprit pourquoi on me surnomme Cherry !! **Affirme Sakura en se craquant les doigts les yeux énervé**

\- Att-Attends Sakura-chan, en rigoler voyant, dattebayo. **Répondu Naruto effrayé en bougeant ses mains dans tout les sens**

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui sortait de te bouche pourtant. **Affirme Sakura en fessant un sourire pas du tout rassurant**

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre, vous deux. **Réprimende Sasuke déjà levé**

\- Pourquoi je suis avec un groupe pareille... **Murmura Haruno indécis**

Le groupe ouvrit finalement la fenêtre du couloir de l'établissement principale, et y entrant. Ils marchaient actuellement côté à côté, rigolant à certaine blague de Naruto ou se racontent des anecdotes de certaines de leur blague. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, ils sentirent une présence qui n'était pas la tout à l'heure.

\- Que faite vous ici ? **Questionne la voie grave**

Les trois arrêterent de bouger en entendant cette voie. Un frisson ce fit ressentir dans tout leur corps, jusqu'au os. D'après les informations de Sakura personne ne devrait être la à la pause du midi, alors pourquoi il y avait t'il une présence derrière eux.

\- N'est ce pas, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto. **Continue la voie grave**

\- Vous faite erreur sur le personne, dattebayo. **Répondis le blond stressé**

\- Vous avez sûrement du nous confondre avec d'autres. **Répondu la cerisier avec un rire gêné**

\- Avec les autres sûrement mais pas avec moi. Et c'est la raison du pourquoi je suis ici... **Explique la voie**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencer à dialoguer, Haruno, Namikaze et Uchiha se tournèrent vers cette personne.

\- Kakashi-nee !!? **Dit les trois plus que surpris**

Devant eux ce trouver un jeune homme d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il avait la particularité d'avoir les cheveux gris argenté, les yeux noir, un cicatrice sur son oeil gauche et la peau pâle. Il portait son fidèle masque qui cachait le bas de son visage.

\- Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Namikaze, vous êtes tous les trois convoqué chez le proviseur !! **Dit Kakashi d'un ton joyeux l'ais** **blasé**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Désolé de la courte longueur du chapitre mais ça sera des chap's de 900, 1300 mots général.
> 
> Comme vous l'avez remarqué Sakura n'est pas amoureuse de Sasuke pour une raison. Ils ne se sont rencontrés qu'une seule fois lorsqu'il étaient enfants avec Naruto, lors de la naissance de la Team 7, soit après le tragique incident. Puis après ça elle ne les a jamais parlé fessant comme si c'était de parfait inconnu, entre elle et eux.
> 
> Kakashi entre finalement en action.  
> Confrontation entre la Team 7 et le père de Naruto le proviseur.
> 
> Si vous avez des avis ou ce que vous avez pensé, sur ce chapitre


	3. Punition

** PDV Omniscient **

Dans Konoha Hugh vers les alentours de la fin de l'après-midi, environ six heure du soir. Alors que tout les élèves et professeurs était partis, trois jeune étudiants était entrain de faire du ménage dans une salle de classe qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

\- Aller aller, tant que vous n'aurez pas fini de ranger toute votre salle de classe, vous resterez ici. **Dit une voie ennuyé**

Celui qui venait de parler n'était d'autre que Kakashi Hatake. Il avait un livre dans les mains et ne prenait même pas le temps de lever ses yeux pour savoir ce que fessait ces trois la.

\- Bas vous pouvez nous donnez un coup de main Kakashi-nee, dattebayo. **Affirme le blond en jetant ce qui lui servait de balais**

\- Naruto, reprend ton balais, dobe. **Dis simplement Sasuke en nettoyant les tables**

Naruto repris son balais en s'excusant, connaissant très bien que Sakura pourrait le frapper, si il ne finissait pas de râler. Cette fille lui donner la chair de poule lorsqu'elle était énervé et pas qu'a lui, Sasuke aussi.

\- Très drôle Naruto, je te rappelle que vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts et cette punition est vraiment minime de ce que vous aurez du avoir. Soit content d'une petite punition de ce niveaux. **Conclut Hatake**

\- C'est pas notre faute si notre Art ne leur plaît pas. **Boude Naruto en balayant**

\- On t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait les offrir aux fille. **Se plains Sasuke**

Sasuke n'était pas du genre a râler comme Naruto mais par ça faute, il devait rester dans cette salle a nettoyé. Et ça après avoir entendu le sermons du proviseur face à leur dégât a l'établissement.

x

xXx

x

\- Minato-sensei, je vous les est ramenée. **Dis Kakashi en ouvrant la porte avoir avoir toqué**

\- Merci Kakashi. **Répondu le directeur avec sérieux**

Les trois étudiants entrèrent dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait plus que bien, vu que ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dixième fois qu'ils venaient. Ils prirent place sur les trois sièges devant le bureau, tandis que Kakashi se tenait juste derrière eux, le livre qu'il lisait dans la mains.

\- Bon vous savez pourquoi je vous est fait venir ici. **Rapplique Minato se tournent vers eux**

Dès le regards croisés entre les siens et ceux des étudiants ceci sentirent l'oxygène quitté leur poumons, le cœur battant a une vitesse folle, les mains devenirent moites, des sueurs sur leurs visages.

Le proviseur était la personne qui les fessait plus que leur dans cette établissement, d'habitude joyeux et souriant il pouvait se montrer aussi froid, sérieux et sur une fois énervé.

\- C'est de sa faute !! **Dis deux voix en pointant le même étudiants**

Naruto et Sakura qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début venait de s'exclamer haut et fort, tout en pointant du doigt le jeune Uchiha.

\- Hein !? **Dit celui-ci surpris**

Celui-ci fut plus que surpris en voyant ces deux compagnons le pointer du doigt subitement l'accusant. Les traites, il voulait lui porter le chapeau pour se moquer ensuite de lui.

\- Comment !! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de faire cette blague, je n'est fait que te suivre. **Informe Sasuke lui lançant des éclairs**

\- Sans doute mais c'est Sakura qui a fait le plus de dégât, dattebayo. **Informe aussi Naruto**

\- D'où tu me fait entrer dans cette histoire !! C'est toi qui m'a dit de faire des dégâts pour les ralentir et puis c'est toi et Sasuke qui m'avait incité à les provoqué !! **Affirme Sakura énervée**

Kakashi leva ses yeux de sa précieuse lecture, pour regarder d'un air désintéressé les yeux de son sensei qui regarder tout ça d'un air amusé mais tout de même sérieux malgré tout.

Le proviseur leva ses yeux de ses précieux étudiant pour regarder celui d'Hatake qui le fixer depuis quelque seconde déjà. Il ne se lâcher pas du regard essayant de savoir ce que l'autre voulait dire rien que par le regard.

Alors que les trois se chamailler encore pour cette histoire, Sakura remarquer que leur proviseur ne les regarder plus eux mais Kakashi-nee. Il avait un sourire au lèvre et son regard semblait adouci, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

Sakura n'était pas dupe mais il semblerait qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre les deux, sans doute de l'amitié ou plus. Elle jeter un regard aux deux autres, voyant que comparaît a elle, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer ce qui se passer trop occupé.

Elle décida de se racler la gorge assez bruyamment et fort pour les faire revenir sur Terre. Ce qui marcher vu que ses deux compères avait arrêter de se justifier regardant le proviseur puis Kakashi mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que de l'autre côté, les deux se detachèrent du regard de l'autre, des petites rougeurs peu visibles sur leurs jours respectives.

Plus qu'ami en effet, conclut Sakura les regardent

\- Enfin bon, vous étiez trois à le faire alors vous serez tous les trois punis. **Commence le proviseur**

Les trois déglutirent rapidement, se regardent entre eux avant de poser leur regard vers leur proviseur.

\- Vous allez nettoyer votre salle jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Si j'apprends que ça n'a pas était fait j'allourdireai la cause. **Conclut finalement le proviseur**

\- Hein !!? **Dit les trois surpris**

\- Et bien entendu je veillerai à vous surveiller. Compter sur moi pour être votre deuxième ombre. **Conclut Kakashi les regardent de son habituel air ennuyé**

x

xXx

x

\- Mais comme d'habitude tu n'en n'a fait qu'à ta tête. Je savait que j'aurais du le faire. **Gémis Sakura en nettoyant les vitres**

\- Parler pour vous, c'est pas vous qui va encore vous faire savonner par mon père, dattebayo. **Se plains Naruto**

\- Pas que toi, dobe. **Fini Sasuke**

\- ... **S'arrête Sakura soudainement**

Une fort pression étouffante s'abbatu peu a peu dans la salle, comprenant les sens du mots des deux autre étudiants. Naruto et Sasuke se mit a se retourner vers elle, disant des excuses a voie basse. Après tout la jeune fille aux cheveux cerisier avait perdu ses deux parents lorsqu'elle avait a peine 5ans, elle vivait désormais chez un ami se de ses parents qui à décidé de l'hébergé chez lui.

\- Enfin bon, si vous finissez ça vite fait on pourrez aller manger à Ichiraku des ramens. **Rapplique Kakashi en cassant la tension pressante dans la salle**

\- Des ramens, dattebayo !? **Demande Naruto tournent sa tête vers Kakashi**

\- C'est vrai Kakashi-nee !!? **Questionne Sakura et Sasuke à leur tour**

\- Oui, oui, alors finissez moi ça vite avons qu'il ne ferme.

x

xXx

x

\- Merci Kakashi-nee, c'est ramens était trop bon. **Dis le Namikaze et la Haruno**

\- Hmm. **Dit seulement le Uchiha**

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons, après le travail le réconfort comme on le dit. Naruto je t'accompagne chez toi vu que je doit dire quelque chose a ton père. **Dit finalement Kakashi**

\- Bon je vous laisse a demain, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-nee. **Laisse Sasuke en partant**

\- A demain Sasuke ! **Crie Naruto et Sakura ensemble**

\- A demain Sasuke. **Dit seulement Kakashi**

\- Bon bas on va te accompagné Sakura-chan, dattebayo. **Dis Naruto en lui fessant un sourire**

\- Hmm...

\- Ça va pas Sakura-chan, dattebayo ? **Demande Naruto curieux**

\- Si, si t'inquiète. Je pense juste que je vais devoir aller en cours si je ne veut pas avoir de problème. **Dis Sakura nerveusement**

\- Je vois, sinon tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi, on pourra travailler les cours dont tu a du mal. **Dis Naruto d'un ton joyeux**

\- Ce conseil et mieux pour toi Naruto. À la place de glander cher toi et de faire des blagues aux gens tu devrai commencer sérieusement à révisé parceque tes notes sont de catastrophique en catastrophique. **Rapplique Sakura en lui tirant la langue**

\- Et ça se fait pas Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo. **Se plains Naruto en la pointant du doigt**

\- Bon bas nos chemins s'arrête ici, a demain Kakashi-nee, Naruto. **Crie Sakura d'un air faussement joyeuse courant dans la rue de droite**

\- A demain Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo. **S'écria Naruto heureux en lui fessant un salut de la main**

Kakashi qui était encore tout silencieux n'ayant pas parlé depuis le début de leur échange, regardait la jeune fille aux cheveux cerisier parti de l'autre rue de la leur.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils avait très bien remarqué chez la jeune fille c'est que le fait d'aller chez elle ne l'enchanter pas du tout. Mais il ne préfèrer rien dire.

\- Kakashi-nee, un problème, dattebayo ?

\- Rien, rien, allons-y avant que ton père ne fasse une crise ne te voyant plus dans les parages. **Dit Kakashi en fessant un petit sourire**

\- Aye, 'ttebayo ! **Répondu Naruto en reprenant la marche**

x

xXx

x

Deux personnes entrèrent simultanément dans leur maison respective, fermant la porte avant de signaler leur présence.

\- Je suis rentré ! **Dis les deux personne pour faire remarquer la présence**

Un silence c'était abattu dans les deux maisons, aucun bruits, juste le vent  
Qui souffler assez fort. Les deux soufflèrent avant d'enlever leur chaussure et leur veste.

\- Tss.. Jamais la comme d'habitude. **Dis le Uchiha et l'Haruno en soufflant agacé**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Vous allez bien ?
> 
> Pas vraiment de commentaire sur ce chapitre à par le fait que Naruto soit extrêmement têtu et que cela a ramener le trio à leur perte soit la fameuse punition.
> 
> Mais Sakura et Sasuke aussi ont fait foirer leur plans. Sakura pour le fait que Kakashi soit dans les parages et Sasuke pour n'avoir pas pu trouver de solution à ceux problème et d'avoir arrêter Naruto.
> 
> Si vous avez des avis ou ce que vous avez pensé, sur ce chapitre

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> C'est ma toute première fanfictions, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> Elle se basera comme vous l'avez vu sur le fandom de Naruto dont le ship est le Minakaka. Mais ont suit l'aventure du trio qui fera pour les mettre ensemble.
> 
> Si vous avez des avis ou ce que vous avez pensé, sur ce chapitre


End file.
